The Picnic Part 1
by Anime Girls
Summary: What do u get wen u cross 2 girls, a lot of caffine, a pencil and paper? Read this fic to find out.
1. The Picnic Part 1

The Picnic  
  
"Guys, lets go on a picnic." Hilde said happily as she entered Relena's living room where everyone was.  
  
"No, its too hot." Whined Duo who was clinging to the air conditioner.  
  
"No its not that hot, I think its a prefect idea. Besides, theres nothing better to do." Relena said sticking up for her friend.  
  
"Thanks Relena, now I got one person on my side, now who else wants to go on a picnic." Hilde told the lazy group of people all stretched out on Relena's furniture. Sally was leaning on the floor and was fanning herself with a newspaper. Trowa and Catherine were throwing knives around Duo for him to get off. Heero was on the couch with his eyes closed. Quatre was next to Duo savoring the little pieces of air that coud come his way. Wufei was reading a book. Dorothy was making her self lemonade.  
  
"Picnic's are for weak stupid people." Wufei told them.  
  
"And just becuase you said that Wufei, we're going." Sally said getting off the floor to stand with her two friends.  
  
"Since Miss. Relena is going, I might as well too." Dorothy said giving a cold drink to Relena and not the others.  
  
"Thank you Dorothy." Relena said as she drank the cold drink.  
  
"What about us?" asked everyone else.  
  
"There wasn't enough lemonade mix." Dorothy lied.  
  
"Princess's pet." muttered Duo.  
  
" Hey, I resent that Mister Overproctective over a stupid air conditioner.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! This air conditioner is not stupid. It's smart enough to make its own air, its smarter than you." Duo said grumpliy.  
  
"Well maybe it can make its own air with the help of electricity." Dorothy shot back.  
  
"Why don't the both of you shut up. Your both fighting over an air conditioner." Heero told them, sick of their arguing.  
  
"Yeah, now come on. Lets go and have a picnic." Hilde pleaded. Everyone got up except Duo. Even Heero was able to peel himself off the couch.  
  
"I'm not going. Its too hot!" whined Duo.  
  
"We'll have ice cream, with whip cream, choclota syrup, sprinkes, and a cherry." Hilde told him. As soon as Duo heard the word ice cream he jumped off the A.C. and ran out the door.  
  
"Come on you guys. Hurry up or all the ice cream will melt." Duo shouted. Then everyone had those famous anime sweatdrops.   
  
"Oh Duo!" Hilde thought, "Anything for ice cream."  
  
"Icecream! He would do anything for food!" Wufei said. He was ready to say Duo was a weakling but was shut up by Sally.  
  
"C`mon hurry up I want ice cream!" Duo wailed in the background.  
  
"We're coming!" Heero yelled back. Then everyone got in the car and left.  
  
At A Park  
  
"Yay!!!!!!! We're here" shouted Catherine gleefully.  
  
"Yep, only took us 2 hours too." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"What did you say Trowa dear?" asked Catherine suspiciuosly.  
  
"Ummmm, wanna go play on the swings?" Trowa told the older girl.  
  
"I thought so. Hey did anyone bring a radio?" asked Catherine as she and Trowa ran to the swings.  
  
"I did. Let's find a nice spot then I'll crank up the music." Hilde said as she helped Relena unpack the food by keeping Duo away from it.  
  
"Hey, are any of you boys going to help me with the food. I can't carry it alone you know." Relena asked.  
  
"That is a chore that only woman should do even though they are so weak and puny to even carry a little basket." Wufei said still sitting in the car.  
  
"Oh shut up Wufei, you are going to help us right now." Sally warned him.  
  
"And if not?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I'm going to do something to Nataku, and when she's finished, she'll look like a can of sardines. Now get over here and help us." Sally told Wufei.  
  
"Injustice!" exclaimed Wufei as he got out of the car to help the girls.  
  
meanwhile  
  
"Ahhhh! Bugs everywhere! Get them away from me!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Dorothy as she ran around the car, tree, food, Duo trying to get to the food, and practically everywhere.  
  
"Calm down Dorothy, its just a worm." Relena told her.  
  
"A worm?Oh no! Even worse!!!!!!!!!!! I knew I shouldn't have come." Shouted Dorothy as she ran around still screaming.  
  
"Hey Dorothy! Come over here!" yelled Duo who didn't feel like drooling over the food for another half hour.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dorothy as she quietly tip toed towards Duo watching out for bugs on the ground.  
  
"I think I found a relative of yours." Duo said as he openeed his hands and showed her a cockroach.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy screamed as she ran and bumped into Wufei who was holding the food causing it to fall onto Heero who was leaning against a tree reading a book.  
  
"Hehehehez, look at Heero! He's covered in red jello. Watch out everyone its the jello monster." Duo joked and laughed, which caused everyone else to laugh besides Heero, Wufei, and Dorothy.  
  
"Uh-oh, sorry Heero. It wasn't my fault." Dorothy backing away from the fuming Heero.  
  
"Omae O Koroso!" yelled Heero as he ran after Dorothy who was running around.  
  
"Miss. Relena, help me!" shouted Dorothy as she stepped behind Relena.  
  
"Shut up Dorothy, now Heero. It was just a mistake. She didn't mean it, it was an accident. Calm down.  
  
"But she stained my shirt." Heero said looking down at his green tank top that was covered in pie, chicken, rice, jello, coke, spinkles, and soup.  
  
"Now be quiet Heero, we'll go to that little lake there and clean it off. Don't worry. Come with me so that way it will be good as new." Relena said as she took Heero by the arm and led him to the lake.  
  
"Since Heero's wearing half of the food, lets have a smorgasboard on him." Duo joked as he was still cracking up.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Duo. Omae O Koroso!" Heero muttered to himself.  
  
"You can kill him later Heero, now lets clean you up." Relena said as she took off Heero's shrit.  
  
"As if Heero's really gonna kill him. He never even finished me off. What a loser he is, and he promised he would. Oh well, boy does he look hot with his shirt off." Relena thought to herself.  
  
a couple of minutes later  
  
"We're back, and Heero's clean, but not dry as a bone." Relena said as she and Heero walked back towards the group.  
  
"Hehez, why don't you guys come and eat. We'll i doubt Heero would want som food now since half of the meal was on him." joked Duo as she was stuffing his face.  
  
"I'm thirsty!" Heero said rubbing his throat. "Where are the drinks?"  
  
"Oh right here" Relena said. "I'll give you one" she said kindly, " and I think I'll have one too." as she got a drink for herself.  
  
"EAAAAHHHH!!" All of a sudden a loud scream was heard. Everyone realized it was Relena. She was clinging on to Heero, who almost dropped her because of the ache in his ear.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Duo shouted as he uncovered his ears.  
  
"Why is there beer in here?" Relena asked. Then everyone had those anime sweat drops.  
  
"Oh my god! Because of that you screamed! What the hell do you want us to drink?"Duo answered.  
  
"A typical girl, A weakling!" Wufei murmured to himself.  
  
"Well, a lady of my standards would never drink such a thing on your level!" she yelled at Duo.  
  
"Oh your lucky your boyfriend is my friend! I am just going to keep my mouth shut. Because if......." Duo was cut off.  
  
"Just everyone SHUT UP! Relena if you don't like what we have drink something else! Duo if you have something to say, put something in your mouth so you stay shut! OKAY?! Next person who fights will get hurt! Is that clear!?" Hilde screamed. Relena and Duo stayed shut. 


	2. The Picnic Part 2

"Well you don't have to be so mean." Duo muttered to himself as he sat down on the bench.  
  
"What did you say Maxwell?" asked Hilde as she approached her boyfriend.  
  
"Ummm, I said that this picnic blanket is really clean." Duo said nervously, trying to avoid the evil eye from the small girl.  
  
"Well it should, I washed it this morning." Hilde sadi as she walked towards Catherine to gossip.  
  
"Bugs! Bugs! Bugs Everywhere!" shouted Dorothy as she was still running around.  
  
"Only girls are afraid of such weak things." Wufei snorted.  
  
"But, they can bite you." Dorothy said as she started putting bug off spray all over her.  
  
"Well, now I'm bored. Lets play a game of football. I found this ball hanging in that tree over there." Duo exclaimed as he pointed at a tree.  
  
"Ummm, Duo. Thats not a football." Quatre said as he started backing away.  
  
"Then what is it? And what are all these little bugs coming out of it? And whats this sticky substance thats on the football. Yumm, tastes good." Duo said as he started to lick the golden substance (honey) off of the 'foot ball'.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Its a beehive and they're gonna sting us." Dorothy realized as she started screaming.  
  
"Beeeeesssss!!!!!!!!" shouted Relena, Catherine, Hilde, and Sally.  
  
"Get them away from me!" shouted Hilde as she started running away from Duo and the beehive.  
  
"Ahhh, they're stinging me. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts." whined Duo as he tossed the hive to Heero, and ran away trying to get away from the bees.  
  
"Heero, drop it or you'll get stung too!" Relena called.  
  
"Here you go Quatre." Heero said smoothly as he nervously ran towards where the girls were hidden.  
  
"And an early Christmas gift for you Trowa." Quatre said as he followed Heero.  
  
"And Wufei, here's a late birthday gift. Enjoy!" Trowa said as he ran too.  
  
"Duo. You start it, you end it!" Wufei said as he headed towards the bushes where everyone else was.  
  
"Why me? Why me?" asked Duo as dropped the beehive onto the ground and ran to the others as the bees followed him.  
  
"Duo!" yelled everyone as they ran out of their hiding spot.  
  
"What?" asked Duo tiredly as he was still trying to fling off the bees still.  
  
"You brought the bees here you weakling. Such Injustice and stupidity." Wufei told him.  
  
"Come on you guys, bees dont go into water. Lets jump into the lake." Quatre said.  
  
"Ok, its hot anyway." Hilde said as she cannonballed into the lake.  
  
"What about me?????" whined Duo.  
  
"Just jump in you dope and the bees will stop following you." Hilde scolded him as she rose to the surface.  
  
"Ok!" Duo shouted as he jumped in.  
  
"Whoa! Tidle wave!" joked Relena as Duo caused a big wave.  
  
"Yay!!!! Free of bees." Duo shoted gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, but you should look at yourself. Your bites are swelling." Heero told the wet pilot.  
  
"Ouch, they hurt when I poke them." Duo whined.  
  
"Then don't poke them." Catherine said.  
  
"Ohh, thas a good idea." Duo said with a painful smile.  
  
Back at the picnic site  
  
"Now c'mon Duo. Let me put on this ointment so that way it doesn't get inffected." Sally told the scared Duo.  
  
"No, its gonna sting." Duo whimpered when he saw the alcohol soaked cotton swab that Sally was holding.  
  
"It will only hurt for a second, then the pain will go away." Sally said soothingly.  
  
"You know Duo, you've been shot at, beated, and survived a war. You should be used to this already." Hilde told her boyfriend.  
  
"Well,I was either unconscince or really out of it to notice." Duo told Hilde.  
  
"What a weakilng." Said Wufei.  
  
"Fine then, take this knife and cut yourself, then let Sally put the ointment on it." Duo told him.  
  
"Injustice. Why would I cut myself just to prove to you that you are wrong and I am right. I know I'm right." Wufei told the American pilot, then walked away.  
  
"Well it stil hurts!" Duo yelled in the direction Wufei was walking.  
  
"No come on Duo. Just let Sally do her job, then we'll wrap your wounds. They are already swelling." Relena said.  
  
"No!" shouted Duo backing away from Sally and the others.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry then. Since you won't do it, we'll force you too." Relena said as she motioned Quatre, Heero, and Trowa to catch Duo who was running around screaming.  
  
"Quit being such a child." Trowa said as he caught hold of Duo's shirt.  
  
"I'm not a child!" Duo whined..  
  
"Sally, get over here now before we lose his grasp." Quatre said.  
  
"Ok, coming." Sally said as she walked towards their spot where Duo wasw being held. Heero had his right arm, Quatre had his left arm, and Trowa was holding his legs (a very funny site).  
  
"Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Duo as soon as Sally put the alcohol onto his cut.  
  
"Shutup!"Yelled Hilde over the scream.  
  
"But it hurts!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Duo in agony.  
  
"Quit being a baby and stick with the pain." Said Relena who was quiet sick of Duo's antics.  
  
"Ohhh, your all against me." muttered Duo.  
  
"Now, is this the last cut?" Duo asked hopefully.  
  
"Last cut, yeah right. You got stung a dozen times, maybe more. Of what I see, you still have 25 cuts, and thats only on both of your arms, i haven't even glanced at your legs, back, chest, or neck." Sally told the now frightened Duo.  
  
"Ohh man, this is gonna take forever." whined Duo.  
  
Mean while, Relena, Catherine, Heero, Dorothy, Trowa, and Quatre lost interest in hearing Duo's agony's. Hilde and Sally were still with Duo.  
  
"Eww! Eww! Eww! Eww!" Dorothy said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Catherine?  
  
"There are ants on the pie." Dorothy said.  
  
"The food!" exclaimed Relena.  
  
"Oh my gosh, the food. We totally forgot about the food after Duo's little incident. Well, all the sweets are gone. But wheres the chicken?" asked Catherine as she looked into the ant covered picnic basket.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I found it!" shouted Relena as she looked behind a big oaktree.  
  
"What are you sc.r..ea..m." Quatre stopped talking when he saw a bear eating the chicken.  
  
"A Bear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Dorothy as she started running around like crazy.  
  
"Heero! Protect me!" shouted Relena as she jumped into Heero's arms.  
  
"Trowa, Catherine. Aren't you even scared of the bear?" asked Quatre as he clibed up a tree with Dorothy clinging to him.  
  
"No, we sit with tigers and lions. Even some bears (oh my). So this is really nothing to us. Even Trowa is going to it." Catherine said calmly. Trowa was approaching the bear and gently started patting it. In 10 minutes, the bear went away. And with the food.  
  
"Whew, thank god the bear is gone now." Quatre replied as he climbed down.  
  
"I wasn't scared." Relena said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Dorothy said.  
  
"Then why did you jump into Heero's arms?" Catherine asked smugly.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Heero quite amused at the blushing princess.  
  
"Well, i figured that Heero would want to cling to something, so i juss voluntarily just sat in his arms. And that is it." Relena told the sweat dropped group.  
  
"Thath's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." Dorothy muttered.  
  
"Well then why do you explain why you were clinging to our dear Quatre" Relena said slyly.  
  
"Because, ummmm. Well I. Well I'm wearing a skirt and I can't climb a tree like Quatre in it. So, i just simply asked him and he said yes,.."  
  
"No you didn't. In fact that kinda hurt." Quatre began.  
  
"Shut up, and I just climbed onto him and he pulled me up." Dorothy said.  
  
"Ha! That excuse is just as lame as mine." Relena said.  
  
"So you admit it." Dorothy said with a smug.  
  
"Well, I learn the lamest from the lamer." Relena said.  
  
"Whooh! Catfight!" hissed Duo as he and Hilde and Sally appoached the group.  
  
"What in the he,..." started Catherine as she glanced at Duo. Duo was covered in bandages and and bandaids and calamine lotion all over.  
  
"Hey, you try to survive about a billion bites without looking like this." Duo said with one hand on his hip trying to shoot a death glare. 


	3. The Picnic Part 3

"Oh shut up Duo." Hilde told him exasperated. Hilde looked tired, most likely from Duo's constant whining.  
  
"How's the patient Sally?" asked Relena.  
  
"Good, he'll be good as new in about a couple of days or maybe a week." Sally replied.  
  
"A whole week. Thats like a billion seconds." Whined Duo.  
  
"Actually its 604800 seconds to be exact(actually im not so sure)." Quatre said.  
  
"And how did you know that?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"I did the math." Quatre replied.  
  
"Nerd." Coughed Duo. Everyone laughed except Quatre who just looked sheepish.  
  
"I'm hungry, is they're anything to eat?" Duo asked  
  
"Ummm, we sort of got attacked by bugs and bears and they ate all the food." Catherine told him.  
  
"No food? No food? I came out here into the hotness for no food. I want my ice cream sundae." Duo whined again  
  
"Shut up." Hilde said.  
  
"Fine." Then Duo walked off.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to eat?" asked Relena.  
  
"We could always try to find some wild berries." Hilde said. The girls and Quatre gave her horrified looks.  
  
'munch much much'  
  
"What's that?" asked Quatre.  
  
"I don't know, lets find out." Sally said trying to follow the noise.  
  
"You jerk! You had food and you didn't tell us." Sally's voice was yelling at someone.  
  
"No Woman, I cooked this food myself and I'm not letting any weaklings and women eat it." The voice said.  
  
"Hey, Sally found Wufei and he has cooked fish." Hilde said.  
  
"And he ate it all." Sally replied dragging a furious Wufei by the ear.  
  
"Let go of me woman!" Wufei was yelling.  
  
"Shove it." Sally replied.  
  
"Humph." Wufei said.  
  
"Well, everyone here is starving except for justice boy here." Sally said.  
  
"Hey, where's Duo?" asked Relena.  
  
"I think he was heading towards the car." Catherine said glancing at the explorer seated a couple of feet away from them.  
  
"Well, lets go get him." Hilde said walking over. All of a sudden she told them to stop and put her finger to her mouth motioning to be quiet.  
  
They peaked through the window and saw Duo laying down watching the tv in the car. He was eating ice cream and was making a mess. Their were candy bars and gum wrappers all over the seats and what looked like a chocolate stain on a seat. Relena started fuming because that was her car and he was ruining it.  
  
"Duo has food and is watching tv." Sputtered out Quatre.  
  
"And he didn't fail to mention it to us." Sally said mad.  
  
"And he's ruining my car." Relena said angrily.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Hilde shouted as she yanked the door open.  
  
"Duo Maxwell! You had food and didn't tell us starving people!" Hilde yelled charging at Duo.  
  
"And not only that, but you are ruining my car. Your using all of the battery power watching, what? Jerry Springer! They're better be enough power left to drive us home or I swear Hilde will be visiting you in the hospital for a month." Relena yelled and was about ot throw something at him except that Heero was holding her back. But it looked as if he wanted to attack him too  
  
"Give us some food!" Dorothy, Catherine, and Quatre yelled.  
  
"Ummm, oops." Duo replied. He looked at the mad Hilde, who was trying to choke him, Relena, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy,Sally, Catherine, and Trowa. Wufei had already ate, but he felt like kicking the american pilots ass.  
  
"Do you have any left at all?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Ummm, half a container of butter pecan ice cream, a quart of neopolitan ice cream, 5 pieces of bubblicous, a snicker bar, a half eaten muskateer, a can of whip cream, and a container of cherries." Duo replied at the fuming group.  
  
"The butter pecan is mine!" yelled Catherine as she grabbed the dripping box and two spoons. She tossed the lid off and gave one spoon to Trowa while she was eating the ice cream and savoring the taste.  
  
Relena grabbed a bowl and got the neopolitan ice cream. She took two scoops of strawberry ice cream and add whip cream, then she topped it off with a cherry.  
  
Hilde grabbed the snicker and got a cup. She took the snicker bar and scooped out chocolate ice cream. Then she bit the snicker and sighed in delight.  
  
Dorothy got two pices of gum and and bowl. She put two scoops of vanilla ice cream in them then added whip cream. She added the bubble gum as a topping. She grabbed two spoons and gave one to Quatre. They ate together in peace.  
  
Sally got the remainders of the chocolate and strawberry ice cream. She took the muskateer bar, took off the part Duo had bitten of, and crumbled them into tiny pieces. She sprinkled them over her ice cream, then got a cherry and put it on her masterpiece.  
  
Heero got the rest of the vanilla ice cream and topped it with whip cream. He got 10 cherries and decorated them around the ice cream and whip cream. He seated himself next to Relena in the back seat and they all started eating.  
  
Wufei got a piece of gum and started chewing.  
  
"What about me? I'm still hungry." Duo said. Everyone glared at him.  
  
"You already ate." Hilde replied chewing on her snicker.  
  
"By the way, where did you get this food?" asked Catherine. She and Trowa took some whip cream and cherries and added it to their ice cream.  
  
"Ohh, I hid it on our way here. It was in a cooler i hid in the back. Although I did have to take some things out to make space." Duo replied.  
  
Everyone ate in silence until all the food was gone. Well, except for two pieces of gum. Hilde and Relena grabbed them before anyone else could.  
  
"Well, I'm full." Quatre replied.  
  
"Thats good." Dorothy said.  
  
"Well, lets go back home." Relena said climbing into the front seat while Heero got into the drivers seat.  
  
"Ughh, hey Relena. Everything in here is sticky." Catherine replied.  
  
"I'm not surprised after a certain someone had an ice cream feast in here." Relena said looking behind as she gave a glare to Duo.  
  
When they were driving back, they heard a noise in the engine. So Heero got out and looked.  
  
"Relena." called Heero.  
  
"Yes." Relena replied.  
  
"When Duo was watching tv, he used too much of the cars battery and now there's not enough left." Heero replied coming back.  
  
Everyone looked at Duo.  
  
"What??" asked Duo sheepishly.  
  
"You imbecile, how are we supposed to get back home. Its a good miles from Relena's place." Hilde said hitting him on the back.  
  
"Don't fret guys, I have a spare battery in the back. Heero come with me." Relena replied as she got out of the car adn went to the back. A couple of mintues later.  
  
"Duo!!!" they heard Relena scream. She ran towards the side door and was just about to pounce on Duo before Heero held her back, wondering why she was going to attack him.  
  
"Yes your majesty?" asked Duo.  
  
"Exactly what did you remove from the back to fit in the cooler?" asked Relena.  
  
"Umm, a box that said battery and a tool box." Duo said.  
  
"You removed the spare battery and the tool box to repair the car." Heero said.  
  
"Umm, yeah. I didn't think that we'd need it." Duo replied. At that comment Heero let go of Relena. She was about to choke Duo, but then she found Hilde already doing it.  
  
"You stupid imbecile. How in the heck are we supposed to go home?" Hilde yelled at him.  
  
"I,.. Don't.. Know.. Hilde.. I can't.. breathe.." Duo tried to make out.  
  
"That's the whole point." Hilde replied. After awhile, Hilde let go. They just stood there on the side of the road or in the car mad and thinking of a way.  
  
Just then Relena was thinking of a movie she saw one time and walked over to Hilde. The two of them started talking excitedly. After about a couple of minutes they approaced the others.  
  
"We have an idea to get us out of here." Hilde said.  
  
"You do? What is it?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, with a little make up and a little practicing, we'll stand on the edge and look like *Cough* prostitutes *cough*" Relena said.  
  
"You'll look like what?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Prostitutes, we'll fix up our clothes a bit, do the hair and make up, then chew the gum, and look like hookers. When a guy comes buy to um pick us up, thats when you guys come in and get the car." Hilde replied.  
  
"Thats a really good plan." Catherine said.  
  
"Exactly how slutty will you girls look?" asked Heero.  
  
"Heero!" Relena said surprised.  
  
"C'mon Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally. Help us. You boys just stay out here and do stuff or whatever." Hilde replied grabbing Relena's hand and motioning to the other girls. They ducked behind the trees.  
  
"Ain't that a bit too short." Hilde's voice could be heard. Just then a loud   
  
'riiiiiiip'  
  
"Catherine, Catherine no,.. get away from me. Not the knives Cathy, no!" Relena's voice could also be heard.  
  
"I get that every day." Trowa said. A couple of minutes later Relena and Hilde came out.  
  
Relena had her shirt cut so it now looked like a halter top. Her long skirt was cut into a mini skirt and she wore her high heels. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and a strand was let out in front of her face. She had on mangenta lipstick and eyeliner.  
  
Hilde wore a tube top and short shorts. The belt that was around her waist, was now cut and tied around her neck like a choker. She wore her sneakers and had written things on it like Hottie and Sexy. Her hair was the usual way it was and she had on red lipstick and all the other makeup.  
  
"Wahoo, don't someone look hot." Duo said putting his arms around Hilde's waist.  
  
"Oh shut up Duo, if it weren't for you, we never would have gotten into this mess and I wouldn't be standing here wearing practically nothing." Hilde replied.  
  
"I feel so cheap." Relena said looking at herself.  
  
"Yeah, but I bet a guy would pay you a lot." Heero said.  
  
"Shut up Heero, I'm not in the mood to act like the bad girl." Relena replied.  
**************************************************  
I hope that you liked this part. things are going slow with this fic. Hopefull there will only be like 1 or 2 parts left, but me and Diana are voting for 1. Hehe, please reveiw! 


End file.
